


Amy learns about humans

by superneedydude



Category: Furry (Fandom), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy is also a bit of a slut, Amy is horny, Cervical Penetration, Cervix Penetration, Cum in ovaries, Cum into ovaries, Cum into oviducts, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, Impregnation Fetish, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superneedydude/pseuds/superneedydude
Summary: You're a human living in Mobius. Seeing as how you're the only one, (save for Robotnik, but he doesn't live with everyone else, so it doesn't count) most everyone simply calls you "Human". You live a simple life, with many friends. Amy, however, grows ever curious about you...
Relationships: Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog)/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Amy learns about humans

**Author's Note:**

> You're gonna find a lot of interspecies dirty talk here, a bit of womb fucking, and some impregnation. Though it's all consensual this time around. As with always, I'd appreciate some criticism on how to improve my writing. For now, enjoy 😉

It had been a long week. Your work had been backed up for a while, so you had been working overtime, Robotnik attacked this week so you've been helping defend and clean up... All you wanna do is go home, masturbate, and go to sleep. Amy Rose, noticing how exhausted you seemed, decided to surprise you with a present. A gold necklace she picked out, with an emerald in the middle (pun not intended). To really surprise you, she heads into your home after dark, and sneaks on in. Creepy, yeah, but it's for a good cause she thinks. Unfortunately (or fortunately) you had already started a "session".

As Amy walks in, she begins to talk "Human! I have a-" before she makes an audible gasp, causing a scream out of you, immediately followed by an awkward silence. Both parties blushing a bit. While flustered, Amy is stricken with curiosity and desire. Amy finally breaks the silence. "... H-... Human? You're uh... I didn't know you did that..." You realize you haven't covered up and immediately hurry to do so. "Why didn't you knock like a normal person?!" You say while sloppily covering your privates with your shirt. "You don't have to cover u-... *ahem*... I wanted to surprise you with a gift..." You definitely take her original sentence into account, but decide not to dwell on it for now. "Well that's thoughtful of you but can't it wait till tomorrow?" "I just... wanted to..." another awkward silence.

Amy once again breaks the silence. "You know, I've always wanted to see one." "See one?" "Yeah, you know. A dick." Considering Amy had dated Sonic at one point (Sonic no longer wanted a relationship, so he broke it off), you figured she'd seen one, and confront her with exactly that, kind of curious about the response. "Well, I've seen one before! But only a hedgehog dick. I've never seen a humans. You can't blame a girl for being curious! Besides; it looks like the porn you're watching there is of different species getting it on. Perhaps... You're interested?" You can't deny that she looked stunning, but you'd never thought about it before. 

"Alright. Just this once." You take your shirt away, revealing to Amy your completely naked body. She simply stares in awe for a moment. "Its so big! Are all humans packing so much?" You couldn't help but be flattered by the compliment. "I'm just... Average. (8 inches)" "It's a lot bigger than Sonics. He's a two and a half inches... Uh, so... Can I touch it?" You're pretty surprised how forward she is with this. Though, the more you think about it, the more it turns you on. "Alright..."

She reaches out and grabs onto you. "Its so warm..." She takes a moment, admiring it, before she starts stroking. "Oh god... I'm actually with a naked human. I'm stroking a human dick... I just can't fully wrap my mind around it." She states, her heart beating fast. You can't do much but sit back in pleasure, with how good she's going. "Feel good?" She asks. "It looks about as good as it feels." She smirks "Then how about we make it look even better?" Amy proceeds to strip down past her underwear, getting as naked as you. You can't help but stare at her breasts, while your dick throbs in response. "Heheh, at least I know if you ever lie about this stuff, human." 

Amy continues to stroke for a moment, before stopping, eyeing you hungrily. "I wanna know what a human cock tastes like. If you'll just let me..." she immediately starts to suck you off, with incredible fervor, and begins to rub herself while she's at it. "God, you're really into this." You say, grunting. She suckles on the tip before letting your dick pop out of her mouth. "You're so big. I don't know if it'll fit." "Fit?" You question. "You can't mean..." Amy chuckles. "Of course I do silly. I need to know what it's like to have a human for a mate."

You look at her in shock. Shes only three feet tall! You're twice her height!! "It's alright." She says, seeing the look in your eyes. "When girls want something, we get it." Amy then continues the blowjob/schlicking session. You can tell from the way she's moving her tongue, she's trying to get as much saliva on there as possible. Meanwhile, you swear you can hear her cunt as she fingers herself. You feel like your about to cum already.

"Alright." Amy says, finally stopping. She then lies on your bed on her back, legs spread eagle. "I think I'm ready, Human." You're still unsure if you'll even fit with the size difference. As you get on top of her and position yourself, you can't help but express concern. "And you're sure about this? We're different species, and you're so small!" Amy, seemingly annoyed at your hesitancy, yet appreciative of the concern, tries to get you to throw that concern away. "I'm completely, 100% sure! Now come on! Shove that human cock inside me and fuck me already!!" 

You'd never seen anyone so horny, not even in your pornos! But who are you to refuse a lady waiting? Especially when you're horny as well. You try and push into her snatch, the size difference definitely providing resistance. Trying to push hard yet slow as to not hurt her, you finally breach the barrier, spreading her wide around you. She immediately screams in pleasure. "God! It's so big!" You continue to push into her until you hit a barrier about three quarters in. But what could possibly be blocking you so far in...? ... Oh.

Amy is in shock, wide eyes, mouth agape. You give her a moment to collect herself. Taking deep breaths she says "You've... Hit my cervix. Oh my god...! I can NOT believe this is happening. A human is up against my womb... This is so hot... Please, fuck me!" It may be tight as hell, but you do just that. Thrusting in and out, she is wet enough to make it easy.

You may have started off really slow, but now you're really drilling into her, Amy moaning out with each thrust. But something else is happening each time you go as far as you can. Her cervix is starting to loosen up. It's slowly but surely letting you in, bit by bit. "Oh my god. Oh my god." Amy moans out. "I can feel it. My uterus *gasp* is opening. I heard that it becomes more *nngh* accessible when I'm ovulating to let *ah!* semen in, but... Human? What if you entered my womb?"

"Woah woah!" You start, in complete shock as you slow down your thrusting, but then are interrupted by Amy, putting her hand over your mouth. "Shh. Listen. Yes, I'm ovulating, and yes I can get pregnant from another species. After all, we're all similar here in Mobius. And if you cum directly into my womb, there's no doubt I'd get pregnant with a human baby. But I'm giving you permission! You won't even have to care for the baby, I'll take care of them! Please, just... Enter my uterus! Shoot that human cum directly into my ovaries! Get me pregnant!!!"

You can't even think of anything to say after that plea. And her tone... She's completely serious!!! "It's rude to keep a girl waiting, you know." Amy interjects, not allowing you time to think about what's happening. So you push right up against her cervix, and start pushing even more. Thanks to the ramming from earlier, it's already kinda loose. So you push more and more, until. *pop* her cervix gives way, allowing you entrance to her most sacred place. She screams in... Pain? Pleasure? Orgasm? All of the above? Yeah, all of the above.

Amy stares into your eyes, hers practically taking the shape of little hearts. "God human! You're... Far deeper than anyone's ever gone. And I love it!!! Fuck my womb human!" She didn't even need to tell you twice. With the tightest feeling you've ever felt on your dick, you are quite eager to get to fucking! Pushing your cock as deep as it can go, finally fitting the whole thing, you can feel the back of her uterus on the head of your dick. You start fucking harder and faster than before, Amy gasping and moaning deeply. "Human! *AH!* God! *AH!* I love you!!! Shove that human dick as deep into me as you can!"

After a minute or so of fucking, you can feel the breaking point fast approaching. "I'm gonna cum soon Amy!" "Slow down for just a moment!" Though you really don't want to, you oblige. "Don't move." Amy moves slightly, putting herself at an angle while pushing you deep. That's when you feel something weird on your head. Amy explains. "There. You can feel it, right? ... That's my oviduct!" Amy seems to almost squeal in excitement at just the thought of it. "I want you to cum directly in there! I don't want a single one of my eggs to escape that torrent of human sperm you have ready. Now go ahead! Fuck me and cum!"

You can hardly believe what's happening, but you cannot deny that it's the hottest thing that's ever happened to you, possibly that's ever happened in all of Mobius! So you continue, fucking her hard, when your limit is finally reached. "I'm cumming Amy!" You exclaim. Amy screams out in her own orgasm, coaxing you with both body and words. 

"Yes! Oh god yes! Flood my fallopian tubes with human cum! I want my ovaries filled to the brim! Fertilize every last one of my eggs with your human sperm!" You ram as deep as you can, aiming directly into her oviduct, and stopping as several ropes of your sticky human sperm fills her where she shouldn't be filled. It was the biggest orgasm of your life, as you shoot out more cum than you ever have before. Meanwhile, Amy is having the biggest orgasm of her life, with not only her interspecies fantasy being fulfilled, but having cum shot directly into one of her ovaries causing a very unique feeling. 

*10 minutes later* both of you lie there panting. Nothing dripping from Amy's cunt, with how deep it was all stored. And finally it dawns on both of you what you two just did. For the first time that night, you manage to talk before Amy. "I can't believe we did that. I don't even know what to think of this right now! And you might be pregnant?!" Amy looks at you lovingly. "Might be? You and I both know what happened. I'd be surprised if I won't have triplets at least. Don't worry though, as I said. I'll take care of them. You don't have to worry about it." You immediately shoot her a look. "You think I wouldn't take responsibility of my own kids?! ... I uh... I guess we'll need to live together from here on." Amy is slightly surprised, but gives a smile so sweet it would make even Cream jealous. "I'm so happy right now..." she starts to tear up a bit. Seeing that, you immediately give her a passionate kiss. What will happen next? What are they gonna tell everyone? All that is for later. For now, you spend the night cuddling Amy.


End file.
